


Mutual Daydreams

by MissyLeigh



Series: Tom and Missy [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Normal Kinda Goings On, This Whole Thing is Cute and Fluffy..., Vague Hints of Smuttiness, i'm such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLeigh/pseuds/MissyLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their day continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Daydreams

She led him swiftly from the park only a few streets away at a fairly brisk pace, Tom's hand still clasped in Missy's much smaller grip. Unlatching the gate of a modest terraced house they finally detached and stopped to catch their breath.  
Concealed from the street by hedging, they both simultaneously realised the absurdity of the situation, as Missy found a keyring within her large handbag rather triumphantly unlocking the door, giggling as she held it open for the now laughing Tom.  
"So this is your house?" He sounded surprised,  
"No such luck. I'm house sitting for a friend while she's on holiday." Missy placed the keys on a table in the hallway before motioning to Tom to follow, as she headed into the kitchen.  
"Tea?" She asked, already filling the kettle, as Tom took in his new surroundings, suddenly looking slightly apprehensive. She caught the look, "I'm not holding you hostage, the keys are in the hall, the door is unattended."  
Tom laughed, that laugh again.  
"I don't do, this."  
"Normal? I believe that was the plan 'Just Tom'. Welcome to normal. Normal house, normal street... The world is, well, normal"

Stop babbling. He will think you're mental, and he will leave.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "So, tea? It's apparently our thing, right?"

He smiled, hands clasping the steaming mug, as he sat on the comfortable sofa in the living room, finally relaxing into the situation. The girl sat beside him, one leg tucked under her, clutching a mug of her own, she was unlike anyone he'd ever met. So vibrant, yet so unsure of herself. And he realised he knew next to nothing about her.  
"Missy,"  
She turned to him,  
"Who are you?"  
She laughed, a quiet breathy laugh.  
"I'm. Well. I'm the kind of person that doesn't do this. I'm utterly unremarkable. I think we established last week that I love to read and that I try to write in my spare time. I work in a bar, which I think I actually love. I'm also a film and theatre fan," she nods her head knowingly towards him, "and recently, I seem to somehow keep meeting you." She smiled at the last statement.  
"How about you 'Just Tom'?"  
"Ehehehe, when I'm 'Just Tom' these days, rare as it is, I spend time reading, watching films, catching up with friends and family - when we're all in the same place - and making new friends!" He smiled warmly, his blue eyes shining.  
He opened his mouth to continue and was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Apologising as he fished it from his jacket pocket, and standing, answered while walking out into the hall.

She smiled to herself. Silently wondering how she was in this situation and somehow acting like a normal person. 

He's just a man.

Sure, she told herself, but what a man!

Missy checked the time, three hours until she has to get ready and leave for work. She got up and scanned her friends DVD collection, more for something to do, and to distract herself from the caramel infused voice she could still hear from the hallway.

He stood, just aside from the door, listening to Luke verifying arrangements for the next week. More travelling, but only a short trip so nothing too stressful. He watched her, standing before shelving packed with DVDs, he had a clear view of her profile, she was running her hand along the shelf slowly.  
She had to be a foot shorter than him. She was small, and yet somehow curvy, and delightfully huggable, touchable.  
What would she feel like?  
He sighed into the phone at the thought, making a quick excuse to Luke, and ran his free hand through his hair.

Him standing behind her, barely touching, his elegant hands tracing a path from her wrists to her shoulders, brushing her wild hair over to one side as hands slide down her back, as soft kisses brush the side of her neck, and hands reach her waist. He pulls her flush against him, and she can feel his arousal pressing into her, which combined with his lips on her skin cause her to writhe closer to him and moan softly. One hand slides lower across the fabric of the skirt across her hip, the other moving upwards towards her breast, she gasps, longing for his hands on her, the heat they cause, like small lines of pure fire wherever they touch, and she suddenly craves it, everywhere, all at once. 

He took a deep controlling breath as he ended the phone call. And the daydream. Walking back into the room. She was still stood by the DVD shelves, miles away now, her back towards him.  
His mind began to drift again.  
He cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that."  
She jumps. Exhaling a shocked laugh.  
Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.  
"And that."  
"I was miles away." Her eyes were wide, her hand over her heart. A rose blush starting to cover her cheeks.  
"I noticed." He smiled at her, noticing the blush.  
"I have a couple of hours before work." She indicated the films, "if you wanted?"  
He nodded. Trying to control his own wandering thoughts.

Don't ruin this.  
A warning voice in his mind.  
When is the last time you made a true friend?  
He almost nodded in answer.  
His eyes refocused on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one this week, they will vary. I'm breaking up a longer piece into several so it's just a case of finding the best stopping place.  
> Many thanks for your Kudos it lets me know you're enjoying :)  
> And I got comments too!!  
> Much love  
> Mx


End file.
